


Mistake

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt (no comfort lmao), M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love, a tiny bit of fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The king always won.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistake

They’d done it. Karasuno had won the championship. After many grueling months of literal blood, sweat, and tears, the team had fought for and found their place in the finals. It hadn’t been easy, and seeing the dejected expressions on Nekoma, Aoba Johsai, and Fukroudani’s players’ faces had only made the winners feel grimmer. That could have been them in the next match.

But Karasuno had fought bravely, and rightfully won, their title of the fallen crows no longer to be used. Everyone was smiling, hugging, or jumping up and down (he noticed Nishinoya, but his antics were not as irritating as they normally were).

_Why did he still feel so empty?_

As the team cheered, shedding tears of joy, Hinata jumped into Kageyama’s arms, pulling him into a tight embrace. He didn’t even feel the usual twinge of sympathy for the taller boy. Hinata’s hugs were not a force to be reckoned with.

Kageyama had looked surprised the first second, nervous the next, and wore a determined look on his face the third. He grabbed Hinata’s hands, intertwining their fingers, and pulled him into what seemed to be the gentlest kiss he had ever seen, asides from the ones in the shitty romance movies Tanaka had made the team watch once. The cheering had gotten a lot louder, earning catcalls and smug smiles (“I told you they’d be a thing by the end of this month.”).

_Right. That was why._

He smiled bitterly down at his scuffed sports shoes. It was Kageyama. It always had been, for Hinata, at least.

Kageyama wore his title of King proudly now, showing that he was a changed man. But there was just one thing that never left him throughout his time at Karasuno, long after his dreadful Junior High days. He always won. Whether he liked it or not, Kageyama always stole the spotlight, people always noticed him, with his grace and elegance and perfection. Always.

He hadn’t been surprised when Kageyama won again, as Hinata reassured him and his feelings by kissing back. It was bound to happen.

_Then why did it still hurt? Shouldn’t he have abandoned all hope?_

But that was his mistake. His big heart, curse it, had always clung onto those he loved, those he was fond of. Even if he masked it, acted aloof, tried to be as cold as possible, his heart always swelled at the sight of the orange haired boy.

He really wished he hadn’t felt that way for Hinata. He wished he could be normal, and want to go after the prettiest girls like Tanaka and Nishinoya, but his heart never allowed it.

In the end, he paid for it. Left to pick up the scattered pieces of his heart, clean it up, patch it back together. No one should know, especially not that damn boy of sunshine.

Tsukishima looked up at Hinata and Kageyama, now holding hands and sending each other bashful, shy looks, his glasses hiding his rather wet eyes, and tried for a smirk when Hinata’s gaze fell upon him.

_The king always won._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry bout that lmao


End file.
